Beth
Beth Washington is a playable character in Until Dawn and the protagonist of the prologue. She was the younger twin sister of Hannah Washington and the little sister of Josh Washington. She was voiced and motion-captured by actress Ella Lentini. Appearance Beth has short, dark brown hair that goes below her chin with bangs underneath her white beanie. She has a light caramel complexion. She wears a half-sleeved gray sweater, darker gray yoga pants, and cream colored boots during the prologue. She also wears a watch on her wrist (which can be found very late in the game) and a fuchsia winter coat (which she gives to her sister). According to her "Missing Person" poster, she weighs 110 pounds and her height is 172 centimeters (5'8''). Like most of her family, she has dark brown eyes. Personality Beth is a caring and protective person. After the prank on Hannah, she was angry at Mike, Emily, Jessica, Matt and Ashley and harshly called them jerks, after which she ran out in the cold woods by herself to look for Hannah. When she found Hannah, she immediately gave her her coat, despite wearing yoga pants when Hannah was wearing jeans. When Hannah tripped and fell while running away from what was later revealed to be a Wendigo, Beth immediately turned back to help her get up and run again, putting herself at risk. Her highest traits are honest and charitable, while her lowest are funny and romantic. She often displays impulsiveness, as seen when she ran out in the cold weather to look for Hannah. She is not as naive as her sister, and can be sometimes even seen as cautious. Until Dawn Involvement 'One Year Ago' Beth is the first character seen in the game, in which she is looking outside the window. She then catches a glimpse of The Stranger outside, and asks Josh (who is unconscious due to alcohol on the counter) if he saw that. The player then roams around the room, eventually finding the note from Mike inviting Hannah up to the room for the prank. She asks herself what her 'naive sister' got herself into now. Beth then sees someone (later revealed to be Hannah) outside from the window. Confused, Beth either has the option to wake Josh or find the others. She quickly puts on a coat, follows them at the front of the lodge and hears Sam calling after Hannah. Beth joins them and asks everyone what happened. Jess says that Hannah can't take a joke and believes she overreacted about the whole prank, and Emily calls out to her, saying it was just a prank. Irritated, Beth demands them to tell her what had happened. Mike responds that they were just "messing around". After harshly calling them jerks, she sprints into the woods to look for Hannah. She then continues to run. Soon, she hears a noise and sees footprints on the ground, both leading to different directions. She then pulls out her phone and uses the flashlight to see better. After walking more, she sees a death totem on the ground, depicting herself and Hannah dying, and Beth getting a hit to her spine by a rock. After walking more, she then finally sees Hannah sitting on the ground, crying. Beth is relieved, offers Hannah her coat, and helps her up. Suddenly, they hear a noise (from a wendigo), look back and start running from it. As they run to a bridge, Hannah trips and falls. Beth hurriedly helps her up. In doing so, her phone falls from her coat pocket and into one of the slits in the bridge. Hearing the creature close in on them makes them slowly walk backwards to the edge of the cliff. Hannah loses her footing and falls over the edge, dragging Beth with her. However, Beth manages to desperately hang onto a protruding branch with her free hand while trying to support Hannah with the other. After a large flame emerges from above, a man (The Stranger) reaches out for Beth to grab his hand. Here, Beth has the option to either grab his hand and let go of Hannah, or let go of the ledge and hope for survival. Regardless of the player's choice, Beth falls from the cliff and into the mines below, tumbling and sustaining many injuries along the way, most notably a direct hit to her spine by a rock, instantly killing her. 'Chapter 3' Ashley, Chris, and Josh find a Ouija board and attempt to contact a spirit for fun. However, the spirit they 'contact' asks for help. Chris, feeling skeptical about the board, asks Ashley about its identity, stating that they can't help if they don't know who it is. Ashley obeys Chris's advice and asks the spirit who they are, to which it responds with 'sister'. The atmosphere suddenly tenses up as all three are now scared that they may be talking to Hannah or Beth. Josh, distressed by the answer, wants to know which sister it is. Here, Ashley has the choice to say if it's Hannah or Beth they're speaking to. Regardless, the counter moves to 'yes'. 'Beth' then directs Ashley and Chris to the library as Josh leaves, accusing Chris and Ashley of this whole ordeal in order for him to have some closure and says that they're "full of it". 'Chapter 7' As Emily wanders through the mines, she can find Beth's rotten, decapitated head sitting atop a pile of rocks. She also finds a cross with Beth's name on it with a date on it: February 2nd 2014, the day the prank took place. Based on the rough carvings on the cavern walls and an assortment of Hannah's belongings, Emily deduces that Hannah survived the fall but Beth was instantly killed. 'Chapter 10' Beth, along with Hannah, appears to Josh during his hallucination in the mines. They are shown to be slightly cracked and dead in appearance with some parts of their flesh missing from their faces. Beth talks to Josh, saying that he's all alone now with Hannah agreeing, adding on by saying that he's with them now: his family. Throughout this, Josh responds that they're not real. Hannah and Beth say the same sentence, "Why didn't you save us, Josh? Why did you want us to die?" as Josh denies this because he didn't want them to. They disappear for a few seconds before emerging from intestines, now bloodied. After repeating the same sentence once again, Josh asks them why they're doing this and demands them to leave him alone. Now having terrified Josh to no end, they disappear only for a Wendigo to show up through the cavern wall and screech at Josh before the scene cuts to Sam and Mike. While they search the mines for Josh, Sam can find Beth's watch in a dug-up grave. Shortly after, she can find Hannah's diary, which confirms that Beth died immediately a few seconds before hitting the cavern floor. It also describes how Hannah buried her corpse, but eventually succumbed to her hunger and regretfully dug up her body to eat her flesh for sustenance, unaware of the fact that one of the Wendigo spirits had begun to possess her. Credits (Mentioned) Emily will mention Beth in the police interview, and will be horrified about it. She will only mention Beth, if the player was able to find Beth's head while wandering Emily around the mines. She will tell the interviewer that she saw Beth's head in the mines. Death After Beth and Hannah fall from the ledge while backing away from a Wendigo, Beth grabs onto a branch. The Stranger reaches out to Beth, who then has the option to either drop Hannah and attempt to grab the Stranger's hand, or let go of the branch altogether. Regardless, she lets go of the branch, and she and Hannah fall down together and Beth dies upon hitting her spine against a rock, ultimately killing her. Relationships Emily Not much is known about their relationship, but when finding Beth's missing person poster, Emily says, "Sorry, you're still missing too." Upon finding Beth's head in the mines, Emily will panic over the discovery and later, if she survives the chase, tell her friends what she believes happened one year ago. Emily is one of the two lowest stats in Beth's relationship, the other being Ashley. Hannah Washington Beth is Hannah's twin sister. Beth ran after Hannah from the lodge in an attempt to find her. She was very worried about her and truly cares for her well-being. Looking back on the Twins' Clues and her status, she values Hannah very highly. Beth does have the option of dropping Hannah whilst they are hanging off a cliff edge to save herself, though if she chooses this option, she will apologize and appear distressed. Josh Washington Beth and Josh have a positive relationship. She thought it was quite funny when Josh had passed out after drinking, saying, "Well brother, you've outdone us all." Beth also appears to trust him enough to ask for his assistance. Mike Not much is known about their relationship, though it is one of her lower relationship stats. The only discussion they share is when Mike tries to defend his actions, saying he was just messing around. Beth calls Mike a jerk before she runs into the woods to find Hannah. Mike can later feel remorse over the prank, due to it resulting in Beth and Hannah disappearing. Ashley Not much is known about Beth and Ashley's relationship, but it can be assumed they don't get along, as Ashley has one of the lowest relationship stats with Beth. She is angry with Ashley for participating in the prank and calls her a jerk. Later, Ashley can express remorse over the prank and disappearances of Beth and her twin. Sam It can be assumed that Beth and Sam were reasonably close, possibly due to Sam being Hannah's best friend. Beth's highest non-familial relationship is with Sam. She yells "You jerks!" in Sam's general direction, but it is unclear if Beth was directing her anger at Sam or just the others standing near her. Matt Beth calls Matt a jerk for upsetting her sister. Their relationship is not especially high, about the same as her relationship level with Mike. Jessica Beth and Jessica have a relatively high relationship at the beginning of the game; she doesn't seem to like her as much as Sam, but likes her more than the rest of Josh's friends. However, Beth will still yell at Jessica, calling her a jerk for pranking Hannah. Jessica can be seen on a photo with Beth, Hannah and Emily in Josh's basement. Chris Beth and Chris have no interaction throughout the game. Their relationship level is high, but below Hannah, Josh, Sam and Jess. Being her brother's best friend and their relationship level it can be assumed they were at least amicable. Quotes * "Hey, did you see that? Dad said it'd just be us this weekend.. Josh?"- ''Beth seeing movement out the window. * ''"Jeez Josh. Once again brother, you've outdone us all!"-'' Beth finding Josh's drunken state amusing. * ''"Oh my God, what did our naive sister get herself into now?"-'' Beth finding the note to Hannah. * ''"You JERKS!"- ''Beth yelling at the pranksters. * ''"Hannah? (...) Hannah, oh my God you must be freezing!? Here, take my coat." ''- Beth finding Hannah in the woods. * ''"I'm so sorry."-'' Beth dropping Hannah when they are hanging off the cliff edge. * ''"Guys, there's someone outside!"-'' Beth seeing Hannah leave the house. * "''I found her head. I found Beth's head. Beth freaking Washington." -Emily to the interviewer about Beth Trivia *She is the only playable character who isn't one of the lodge survivors. **She is also the only playable character that cannot be saved, no matter what choices the player makes. *Beth's highest traits are honest and charitable. *Beth's lowest traits are funny and romantic. *Beth's highest relationship is with Hannah Washington, while her highest non-familial relationship is with Sam. *Beth's lowest relationship is with Ashley and Emily. *Beth, along with Hannah, are the first two characters to witness and encounter a Wendigo (not counting The Stranger). *Ella Lentini, Hannah and Beth's voice actress, was also part of the original cast when the game was developed for the PS3, alongside Brett Dalton, Mike's voice actor. She is the only actress in the game to be in the PS3 and the PS4 incarnations of the game. Gallery beths stats.png|Beth's character stats in the Prologue. Beth2.png|Beth noticing a weird figure standing outside of the Washington estate. BethLodge.png|Beth in the lodge. JoshPassedOut.png|Beth trying to wake a passed out Josh up. Beth3.png|Beth discovers what her friends have done. Beth4.png|Beth calling Mike and the others jerks before running after Hannah. Beth7.png|Beth and Hannah backing away to a cliff from an incoming threat. Beth8.png|Beth's Poster. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters